


Domestic Blindness

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Series: Domestic Blindness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonds, Character Study, Complete, Established Relationship, Found Family, Lawcentric, Luffy's Appetite, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past LawLu (implied), Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Sleeping Marco, Slice of Life, Zoro's Sense of Direction, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: Akotatsuis a low, small, frame covered by a futon, or  blanket, upon which a small table top sits. An electric fire burns underneath, warming legs and bodies in winter. Or Law. A kotatsu could well be Trafalgar D. Water Law, the human snuggle blanket.
Relationships: (SIDE PAIRING) - Relationship, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Domestic Blindness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Domestic Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> A [kotatsu](https://en.pimg.jp/044/430/399/1/44430399.jpg). Not crucial to understanding this snippet.

* * *

**Domestic Blindness**

* * *

Luffy was always heard before seen. Law didn't even lift his head—just licked his thumb, turned the page, then rested the same hand on Marco's hair. The Phoenix slept beside him, hair and pillow spilling onto Law's lap. Long shift at the bar the night before. Law had left early. He'd check over those light bruises dotting the underside of his forearm later. Probably hit it against the counter when setting up the keg.

Even Mercury wasn't fazed by the pirate king, though that depended on her mood. Sometimes she was as much a handful as Luffy. Definitely preferred him over Law most days. Today she tucked her head under her haunch and snuggled down. It was a coolish afternoon, a dip in the usual tropical weather.

Pekopeko, Zoro and Luffy's dog, yapped in the yard. Zoro always a few forgotten minutes behind Luffy.

There went the bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter. They'd learnt after the first time to buy a cheap replacement from the clearance stores after one of Marco's heirlooms shattered into a thousand pieces.

" _Shwo_ wry, shwowry…"

A crash of ceramics on the floor, but no splosh of apples, bananas or oranges. Luffy must've hoovered them up.

Did he even know they were home? Law guessed so. The back door was open. But he might've come for the food. It wouldn't be the first time.

Law, still reading, still holding his book, raised an elbow away from his body. The current chapter was enthralling. His clinic was homey, run down, and dealt with the minutiae of life rather than the congestion of a big city surgery, but he liked to know what was going on with new developments. Had to keep up.

Luffy thumped down the corridor and stopped by the doorway with enough force to pick up splinters. The sliding glass at the back of the house clacked across its runners. Zoro had found his way in. The excited scatter of their small white dog and a volley of yips stirred Mercury.

Luffy dove under Law's arm, up against his torso, hair almost under the Heart's armpit, mouth stained with orange. Law's body shunted slightly then resettled. He turned the page.

"Did you peel that first?"

A giggle. How could a king giggle? A trait Mugiwara shared with Doflamingo. A monarch thing.

Luffy pawed at Law's shirt, a little like how Mercury snuffled her nose into it at times, then wrapped his arms around his waist and settled his head against Law's abdomen.

Law peered down at the unruly head of hair. His stomach was the next best thing to a cushion. Apparently. He knew the drill. Strawhat wore the necklace made of the basalt Zoro had sent him when that bunch, including Marco, sans Luffy and Law, had taken down Akainu. Avenged Ace.

Marco snored. Luffy joined him. Law rolled his eyes and turned a page.

Mercury dragged in both Pekopeko and Zoro. She was a little too stalwart—all muscle, thank you—for jumping on the bed. That white fluffy Maltese kind-of-whatever (an animal rescue Law had talked them into) had no such trouble. Despite how tiny it was, it leapt onto the mattress—probably some bushido bullshit—scrabbled onto Law's lap proper, circled a few times and followed its master into slumber. Tail brushing Marco's ear.

Law finally looked up from his book. Stared at Zoro. "You too?"

Zoro grimaced. "Could rent y'self out as a kotatsu."

Law nodded. Dropped his gaze to his book. Turned a page.

Mercury had Zoro in her sights, sat in front of him.

"What time is it dog?" he asked her. Like, why were they all huddled up together in the bed? The sun was still up. Napping was _his_ prerogative.

"Three pm. Walk-time on the weekend," Law answered for her.

Zoro glanced back at the sleeping mass and reading surgeon. He guessed the tables could turn at times.

Mercury locked onto him more intently.

"Leash and poo bags behind the laundry door."

Zoro wasn't sure. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll join you in half an hour. Don't get lost. Follow Mercury, she knows where to go."

Zoro didn't move. As if he ever got lost.

"Or join us."

Mercury ran to the door and back and to the door again. Law, still not looking up, smiled. Zoro too.

"Nami been training her?"

"She's got her wiles."

In half an hour, Luffy would stir, Marco wake, and the call of peace and quiet would be more than Law could resist. He'd Shamble himself out.

For now though he turned a page. Speed reading was his forte. Robin's hands had held his own down in the past to let her catch up to him when they read together.

He'd have to direct Zoro away from the steel girders of half-built towers and low-lying offices under construction. Wave Industries. The construction site was in the opposite direction from the park. Mercury couldn't stand the jackhammers and drills. Law's fillings rattled whenever he wandered past. The dog would never forgive him if he didn't rescue her.

And he'd need to stock up on all the food Luffy would suck out of their house. Marco might not appreciate waking up face-to-face with the pirate king. Like a lot of them, Strawhat was a mouth breather. But he'd thank him in the long run when he was throwing cupboard doors open, searching for crackers, and rattling the fridge shelves, desperate for cheese.

Zoro exited the house after the third try. Down the front steps instead of the back path. Toward the town, Mercury whining.

Law turned the page.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well, I didn't stay away from here for long, despite big angsty announcements. Ugh. Writing is my distraction. And here, have the boys being sweet together after the misery of _Cuckold_. This is a casual piece. I'll dip in and edit as I have the time.
> 
> Extra notes:  
> Mercurcy is the dog at the end of _Gimcracks_. Misery was the dog in _Repossession_ , _Teaspoons_ and _Cuckold_.  
>  _Cuckold_ was an aberration, so doesn't fit this world.  
> Pekopeko had a cameo in _Teaspoons_. This is their second appearance (a comeback? ;-) ).  
> Akainu was taken down in _Repossession_ , and the story expanded upon in _Birds of a Feather_
> 
> Post canon: Luff's the pirate king. Luffy and Zoro are partners. Law and Luffy were partners in the past. Thanks for reading.
> 
> My [tumblr.](https://chromatic-lamina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
